mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiah (MySims Kingdom 2)
|loved interest = |liked interest = |relationships = (Sister) (Crush)}} as a surfer at . She is often looking for a job to gain money for her sister, . She is known to have a crush on , but Luke himself doesn't know. She plays a major role in Sunshine Coast, as she ask for help in many situations. After the main plot, she will seem to feel less worried about Keiki, so its possible she might have a job by then. Bio Born in the tropical island of Sunshine Coast, Kaiah grew up with the beach, swimming, surfing, dancing and playing beach ball. She deeply loves her sister, Keiki. Ever since her parents disappeared two years ago, Kaiah had to take care of Keiki, and recently lost her job. She has many troubles, but is also happy with her friends. She acts a little strangely around Luke, and Keiki thinks they make such a good couple. Task Dialogue =Morning= Says: Hello Name. Its good you built this house for me and Keiki. We really needed it. Area she's in Inside Kaiah's house =Noon= Says Luke is so cute! I shouldn't be admitting it. Place she's in Inside Luke's House =Afternoon= Says Yeah! I know we all have problems, but theres nothing that makes you feel better than surfing! Area she's in The beach, uses any Surfboards if available. =Evening= Says Its nice Luke tries to have us spend time together every evening. Area she's in The Beach =Night= Says You know Name, I was up working until 11 tonight. I need to sleep! Area she's in Kaiah's House, Sleeps on any chairs and Couches, but just jawns if theres none. Island Dialogue Capital Island: I've never been to the capital before. Its nice, but its not exactly parasite. Cowboy Junction: I'm a bit busy to play around here, but I'm sure Keiki would love it here! Renée's Natural Preserve: This island is quite peaceful. It gives me lots of time to think. Rocket Reef: I'm not a huge fan of technology, but the waves here are great! Zipper's Mushroom Island: In this place, there is a surfing competition! Lets surf! Forest of the Elves: Hmm, I didn't even know elves were real. Cutopia: Keiki would love this place, but its a bit to cute for my taste. Spookane: I like this place, but Keiki would be terrified. Mystery Island: I never believed in physics. I wouldn't trust Zoe if I was you. Candypalooza: 24/7 party! Whoo hoo! They even let you surf here! Uncharted Isle So this place is uncharted, right? So why is it on the map? Trevor Island: I like this place. I'm a real fan of things like poetry, drama and other things like that. The Royal Academy: I should be in school, I am sixteen after all. I just don't have the money. The Reward Island So you have your very own island? The first thing you should build: surfboards!}} Category:Character Tabs